prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM47
is the 47th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 682nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Elisio has turned the entire world into one where love does not exist and the citizens of Ichigozaka are now completely emotionless and without any memories, including the Cures. Pekorin and Chourou survive the attack and try their best to have them remember who they are, but nothing seems to work. So Pekorin decides to make some donuts... Major Events *Pekorin transforms into Cure Pekorin for the first time. *Grave has been revived as a police officer who makes sure nobody is showing any emotion. *The Cures regain their memories and emotions and are able to transform again. Synopsis Ichika wakes up emotionless, having no idea of what she has done. She sees her Animal Sweet and her Crystal Animal and doesn't know what are they for. She proceeds to put them in the trash. Pekorin and the Elder come out of the KiraPati box, unaffected by the monotony of the world. Pekorin wonders where everyone is. The Elder then reminisces what happened in the last battle. He remembers that Cure Whip hid them both in the KiraPati box to be safe before her emotions (and powers) were drained. Pekorin wastes no time and declares they must find her. Pekorin and the Elder fly through a gloomy Ichigozaka, where they see that everyone has lost their feelings. Pekorin spots Ichika, and comes near her. She is happy that she is okay. But Ichika now doesn't know who she is. The two fairies then spot Himari, Aoi, Akira and Yukari, all of them gloomy and apathetic. Kirarin and other fairies are also affected. Pekorin asks Aoi to sing a song, but she stands silently still. She asks Yukari to do a tea ceremony, but she doesn't remember. Pekorin thinks everyone is joking, but the Elder tells her they're not. Suddenly they realize that their Kirakiraru's glow is gone. From his lair, Elisio is watching the emotionless people through his mirrors. Pekorin tells them that they need to remember that they're the legendary Pretty Cures. The girls and Kirarin tell them that they threw their sweets away. Pekorin and the Elder then see the grocery store owner and the owner of patisserie Sugar fighting and hating each other. Their Kirakiraru is filled with darkness. Suddenly, a police car arrives, and a police officer comes out of it. It turns out it is Grave, who has been revived. He erases the men's dark feelings, and tells his minions to check that every heart in the area has no feelings. The Elder remarks that Elisio would end wih the conflict in his world by erasing love. Pekorin desperately tries to awaken her friends, but to no avail. They tell her that a world without love isn't all that bad. Pekorin is shocked at this. Everybody is scanned to see if their feelings are erased. Pekorin and the Elder wonder what to do. Pekorin has an idea and summons the Patisserie. Grave tells his minions to check the girls closely, for they used to be Pretty Cures. Grave then notices something... Pekorin arrives with a basket full of donuts, but the nendos mug her. Grave sees the basket and how much Kirakiraru it has. Pekorin says that if they eat the sweets, they will remember who they are and the sweets that they made together, the smiles they put on people together, and the battles they fought together. She tearfully says that a world without love is not a world to live in. But Grave tells her that it's because of that love, that conflicts appear, and that in Elisio's world, there is no place for conflict. He will take the sweets (and the fairies) to the garbage facility. Pekorin is horrified by this. As she is escorted, she implores the girls to remember the things they love. At the garbage facility, people take away the things they like and burn them. Grave will do the same to the donuts. The Elder tries to grab them... but he's a ghost. As the donuts are about to be destroyed, Pekorin lets out a scream, and then the donuts glow with a bright light... ...Which causes a big explosion that spreads a big mass of cream throughout the city. Ichika then starts to remember —Cream falling from the sky, and donut clouds... Suddenly, she realized. Ichika and the others reunite at the facility. Somehow she couldn't forget those donuts Pekorin made. They enter the facility and see Pekorin, holding the donuts. She then falls, and an army of Nendos surrounds her. Elisio has commanded them not to kill anyone, but Grave demands that Pekorin give him the sweets. The Elder asks Grave why is he even serving Elisio if he betrayed him. He responds by saying that his current form is a servant to him. Pekorin refuses to hand the sweets over to Grave. Grave orders the nendos to attack her, but she avoids them. Grave then slaps her. He tells Pekorin that she is useless and has always watched the Cures fight but couldn't fight herself. Pekorin tells him that their feelings were the same. She still won't give Grave the donuts, and Grave kicks her. Although hurt, Pekorin remarks that even though she's weak, the sweets she and the others made have taught them many things. She remembers the time she made donuts with Ichika made her happy. She says that now it is her time to fight back. As Grave and the Nendos surround her to take away her donuts, Pekorin declares that she will not give up. The power of love from the donuts then engulfs her in a pink light and turns her into a human. She gains her own Sweets Pact and Animal Sweet, and transforms and becomes a Pretty Cure, complete with her own Candy Rod. Cure Pekorin is amazed at her transformation, but she seems to have trouble using her Candy Rod. Grave and his Nendos chase her, and as she runs, she shoots cream blobs which stick to the walls and the windows. The cream then explodes and fireworks appear, with images of a shortcake, a pudding, ice cream, a macaron, a chocolate bar and a parfait. They explode into kirakiraru sparkles, and suddenly, the girls start to remember: The sweets that they made were filled with thoughts of their loved ones, and it would fill their hearts with Kirakiraru, but now, their hearts are empty. Ichika asks what that feeling was, and Pekorin tells her it was love. From the garbage bags come out rays of red, yellow, blue, pink, purple and rainbow lights. Pekorin stops Grave from approaching them. The Animal Sweets come back to the girls' hands, given to them by the Crystal Animals. The girls are finally awakened, and transform once again into Pretty Cures. Grave is shocked at this and he and the Nendos proceed to attack them, but the Cures unite their Candy Rods to create a net that traps them. Outside, a bright light comes out of the sky, and Elisio slowly descends. The Cures exit the facility and encounter him, and Elisio sees that the humans couldn't accept the world he created. But deep down, Whip knows that Elisio has a heart, and that love (and their Kirakiraru) will reach him. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Grave *Elisio Secondary Characters *Pikario *Grocery Shop Owner *Mizushima Mitsuyoshi *Sonobe Kei *Yokogawa Ryuuta *Asaka Sara *Tachibana Yuu Trivia *The second teaser trailer for HUGtto! Pretty Cure is shown. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM47/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes